


Language of Love

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Enochian, Foreign Language, Languages and Linguistics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to learn Enochian and Gabriel is willing to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of Love

Gabriel was always eager to share stories of his sex life or of his time as a warrior. His expression was animated and his gestures were large as he talked of just how kinky those pagans were and of the time where he had slain a thousand demons in one fell swoop. He was not so quick to share of his time spent in Heaven as simply an angel among siblings. As much as Sam shared of his childhood with Dean, he could never get Gabriel to open up about how it was before he hopped out of Heaven and landed on earth.

He rested his head on Gabriel's chest, listening to the borrowed heart beat.

"Will you teach me Enochian?" Sam asked quietly, not sure what sort of answer he was expecting.

"Sure, kiddo- why do you want to learn?"

Sam shrugged. "I figure it might be helpful with hunting."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow but didn't question any further. He nudged Sam so the human looked up at the ceiling.

Gabe raised a hand and dragged his pointer finger through the air with finesse, leaving a trail of golden mist in its wake; the script left behind was curling and beautiful, reminiscent of times long past.

"That's my name, in Enochian- might as well teach you something you can say while I get you off later," Gabriel said with a wink, pronouncing the strange characters for Sam.

The human sighed when Gabe slipped his lewd mask back on, though he repeated the name back when prompted. His own name and a few other basic words followed, all presented in the same fashion.

"You're such a show-off," Sam commented, smiling.

"You like it," Gabriel replied, finishing off the next word with a flourish and another wink.

"What's Enochian for love?" Sam asked, watching the golden mist disappear.

"There isn't a word for love- it's implied in everything we say and do. It's not necessary to have an actual term."

Sam kissed the side of Gabe's jaw and waited for more.

"Angels in Heaven are made of and for love, Sam- everything we do is out of love. All that we say is full of it. Having a word for love is redundant when it's literally our purpose- our raison d'etre."

Sam smiled, leaning up to kiss him; Gabriel had finally opened up and shared. He didn't say a word as he settled against the angel again, but there was love in all he did and love in all that Gabe returned.


End file.
